


Festhalten

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [63]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Alternate Canon, Boernes POV, Episode Related, Episode: Mord ist die beste Medizin, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Present Tense, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Canon zu der OP-Szene in „Mord ist die beste Medizin“. Wenn der Canon Leberbiopsien unter Vollnarkose durchführen kann, kann ich auch Nebenwirkungen des Beruhigungsmittels erfinden ;) </p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/160741.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Festhalten

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: h/c – Überdosis – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Ratung: P 12  
> Genre: h/c, Freundschaft/Liebe  
> Handlung: Alternate Canon zu der OP-Szene in „Mord ist die beste Medizin“. Wenn der Canon Leberbiopsien unter Vollnarkose durchführen kann, kann ich auch Nebenwirkungen des Beruhigungsmittels erfinden ;)  
> Warnung: I can do kitsch. Ihr wißt, worauf ihr euch einlaßt, wenn bei mir h/c drüber steht …  
> A/N: Das Prompt kommt eher so um die Ecke vor. Vielleicht war es ja eine Überdosis, wie Boerne vermutet – vielleicht auch nicht. Medizinisch gesehen ist das von vorne bis hinten erfunden – so ein Beruhigungsmittel ist eine tolle Sache, weil alle Sorgen wie weggeblasen sind und es dir wunderbar geht. Zumindest für mich war das der einsame der Höhepunkt meiner bisherigen OP-Erfahrungen.  
> Länge: ca. 800 Wörter  
> Zeit: ca. 70 Minuten

***

Erst ist alles ganz wunderbar. Die Angst, die ihm seit Tagen im Nacken sitzt und ihm die Luft zum Atmen nimmt, ist plötzlich wie weggeblasen. Er weiß noch, daß er auf dem Weg zur Biopsie ist, und er hat nicht vergessen, daß er möglicherweise ein Karzinom hat, aber das ist irgendwie aus dem Fokus gerückt. Unwichtig. Er fühlt sich sorglos, schwerelos und lächelt den blonden Engel an, der auf ihn herabblickt. Aus dem Lächeln wird ein Lachen, ohne daß er so genau weiß wieso. Er hat schon viel zu lange nicht gelacht. Die zwei Engel lachen auch … Krankenschwestern, natürlich, keine Engel. Krankenschwestern, die ihn in den OP schieben. Und dann ist sie wieder da, die Angst, schlimmer als vorher, und er versucht zu sagen, daß er das nicht will. Daß er da nicht hinwill, auf diese Schlachtbank, er weiß doch, was da alles passieren kann, selbst bei solchen Routineeingriffen. Er versucht sich aufzurichten, versucht zu reden – es ist sein gutes Recht, sich das anders zu überlegen, und man kann ihn nicht zwingen – aber sein Körper gehorcht ihm nicht, er kann sich nicht mehr bewegen. Er wird über die Durchreiche in den OP geschoben und versucht sich festzukrallen, aber seine Finger finden keinen Halt an dem glatten Metall. Er kämpft, er ruft um Hilfe, er ruft nach Thiel. Das letzte, was er hört ist seine eigene Stimme – er merkt noch, daß seine Worte keinen Sinn ergeben, und dann redet jemand davon, daß er zählen soll, und dann nichts mehr.

***

Der Moment, in dem er wieder zu Bewußtsein kommt, ist anders. Kein Moment, nicht wirklich, sondern eine endlose Reihe von Momenten, bei denen er nicht genau weiß, ob er schon da ist oder nicht.

Jemand spricht ihn an und er versucht zu antworten.

Nichts.

Er wird durch Gänge geschoben.

Nichts.

Er hört Frau Süßmilchs Stimme.

Nichts.

Er blinzelt.

Er weiß gar nicht genau, was passiert ist. Irgendetwas ist passiert. Und er wollte das nicht, da ist er sich sicher.

Er blinzelt und erkennt die Konturen eines Menschen.

„Na?“

Er blinzelt nocheinmal und die Konturen werden zu Thiel. Thiel, der auf dem Rand seines Bettes sitzt und ihn anlächelt. Thiel.

Er tastet mit der Hand über die Bettdecke und findet Thiels. Hält sich fest. Nicht mehr loslassen. Er versucht etwas zu sagen und merkt, wie heiser er ist. Hat er geschrien? Was ist passiert?

„Sie sind operiert worden“, sagt Thiel. „Das ist noch der Rest von der Narkose, das wird gleich besser.“

Operiert, denkt er. Und ihm fällt der Geruch wieder ein und das glatte Metall unter seinen Fingern. Kein Halt. Hat er wirklich nach Thiel gerufen? Ist Thiel deshalb hier? Seine Augen fallen wieder zu – es ist so furchtbar anstrengend, sie offen zu halten. Aber die Hand läßt er nicht los. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht, das ist nicht normal. Die haben ihm was Falsches gegeben vor der OP – oder zu viel? Hat er nicht einmal gelesen, daß Benzodiazepine paradoxe Reaktionen hervorrufen können? Er versucht Thiel zu sagen, daß man ihm zu viel gegeben hat, oder das falsche, und da ist Thiels andere Hand an seinem Kopf, streicht Haare aus seiner Stirn und Thiel sagt „Alles gut. Ganz ruhig.“

Er mag Thiels Stimme. Außer wenn er ihn anschreit. Aber jetzt ist sie ganz sanft, so wie Thiel sonst mit Kindern redet. Wenn er sie nicht gerade anschreit, weil sie Verdächtige sind. Jetzt erzählt ihm Thiel etwas über den Fall – er erinnert sich wieder, daß es einen Fall gibt – obwohl das natürlich Unsinn ist, er kriegt ja nicht mal die Hälfte mit. Aber sein Herzschlag beruhigt sich und er weiß, daß Thiel ihm das ohnehin nur erzählt, um etwas zu sagen. Damit Boerne sich an seiner Stimme festhalten kann wie an seiner Hand. Und es funktioniert. Die Angst läßt nach. Sein Atem geht immer ruhiger und er kämpft gegen das Einschlafen. Er will nicht wieder weg sein. Er will da sein, bei Thiel. Er versucht zu erklären, warum er nicht einschlafen darf, aber was er sagt paßt hinten und vorne nicht zusammen.

„Sie können ruhig einschlafen.“ Thiels Stimme ist wie ein Streicheln. „Ich bleibe hier, bis Sie wieder wach werden.“

Das kann er doch gar nicht versprechen, denkt Boerne. Das lassen die ihn doch gar nicht. 

Thiel drückt seine Hand. „Schlafen Sie ein bißchen. Wenn Sie wieder wach werden, geht’s Ihnen schon besser.“

„Jawohl, Herr Doktor“, murmelt er. Der erste vernünftige Satz, den er zustandebringt. Er öffnet noch einmal die Augen und sieht, daß Thiel lächelt. Aber da ist noch mehr – Sorge. Und etwas, was ihm der andere normalerweise nie so zeigen würde. Zuneigung. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so unsinnig, nach Thiel zu rufen. Er versucht sich an Thiels Blick festzuhalten, aber da ist wieder Thiels Hand und berührt sein Gesicht. „Machen Sie die Augen zu.“

Er läßt los. Thiel hält ihn fest.

* Fin *

  
  


Und weil's so schön ist noch zwei Screenshots von Thiel an Boernes Bett beim Aufwachen <3


End file.
